The invention relates to an antenna unit with at least one transmitting unit and/or receiving unit, provided for installation in passenger cars below the outer wall of a car body component, wherein the antenna unit comprises a common girder unit, which mechanically supports the antenna, disposed on the girder, independently of the car body of the vehicle, and further relates to a moveable two-dimensional car body component, especially a trunk lid or a hood, wherein the car body component consists at least regionally of plastic and comprises an antenna unit with at least one antenna, an electrical ground and a connecting interface for the antenna unit.
Modern automobiles have to be equipped with several antennas in order to be able to make use of different receiving and transmitting tasks, for example, for the operation of car radios, the telephone, a navigational system, a GPS as well as an emergency call system or an electronic toll detection, but also for a central locking system, a heating system that can be remote controlled as well as a distance control or the like.
The antennas, required for this purpose, have different constructions, such as rod antennas for radio and telephone, possibly replaced by window- or windshield-type antennas, dish antennas for homing in on a GPS, wire antennas and the like.
The rod antennas, which were customary for a long time and have a high efficiency, were replaced increasingly in the past by antennas integrated into the windshield and rear window because of their susceptibility to damage and vandalism as well as because of their interfering effect on air resistance and their high installation costs. In general, however, the efficiency is not as good. Moreover, the arrangement in the windshield and rear window interferes, since the antennas then limit the field of vision, as transmitting antennas emit electromagnetic radiation into the interior and, moreover, are close to the dashboards equipped with electronic instruments, as a result of which interference cannot be excluded. For rear window antennas, especially the rear window heater is a problem. In the case of convertibles, there is furthermore the problem that the rear window as well as the roof of the vehicle are not available for the antennas, so that only the windshield comes into consideration here for a window-mounted antenna.
The DE 196 36 584 C1 discloses the accommodation of one or more antennas in a plastic bumper. The antennas are fixed directly to the inside of the bumper. Because the shape of the antennas is adapted to the U-shaped outer form of the bumper, the number and construction of antennas is limited. Moreover, the position of the antennas in the bumper is a disadvantage in the case of accidents, since repair costs are increased appreciably.
It is therefore an object of the invention to dispose the vehicle antennas visually unobtrusively and with the lowest possible installation costs and, at the same time, a high crash safety.
The present invention solves the aforesaid problems by providing an antenna unit an antenna unit with at least one transmitting unit and/or receiving unit, provided for installation in passenger cars below the outer wall of a car body component, wherein the antenna unit comprises a common girder unit, which mechanically supports the antenna, disposed on the girder, independently of the car body of the vehicle.
A feature of the present invention provides that the girder additionally carries electronic components and connecting elements of the antenna supported at these.
A further feature of the present invention provides that the antenna unit has a modular construction and can be equipped with a different number of antennas.
According to a still further feature of the invention, it is further provided that the girder forms a wall part of a multi-shell car body part, which accommodates the antenna unit in the installed state.
Yet another feature of the invention provides that the antenna unit can be connected over a central interface with a continuing connection line.
Still another feature of the invention provides that, in the installed state, the girder is fixed between an outer and an inner shell of the car body component and fixed to one of these shells.
Another feature of the present invention includes the characteristic that the car body part consists of a plastic, particularly of an SMC plastic or a thermoplastic material.
According to a still further feature of the invention, there is further provided an antenna unit as described above, characterized in that the girder is connected to a metal strap or film, which functions as an electrical ground and essentially runs around the edge region of the car body component.
The present invention also includes a moveable two-dimensional car body component, especially a trunk lid or a hood, wherein the car body component consists at least regionally of plastic and comprises an antenna unit with at least one antenna, an electrical ground and a connecting interface for the antenna unit.
Additionally the present invention provides the above car body component wherein the antenna unit is constructed as described above and comprises a basic support, which is to be pre-installed independently of the car body component for mechanically supporting the antennas.
Due to the antenna unit, embedding in a two-dimensional car body component, such as the hood or the trunk lid or the side doors, is possible. All antennas can be included in this antenna unit, beyond which, the vehicle does not require any further rod, window or windshield antennas. The antenna unit comprises a girder, which can be equipped with the antennas as well as electronic components and connectors before the car body is installed, so that the antenna unit as a whole can be supplied as a modular component of the installation. This completely pre-installed unit can be inserted in the car body component during the installation. This component can additionally be equipped with a peripheral grounding strap or grounding film. Overall, therefore, the cost of installing antennas in the vehicle is reduced appreciably.
Advantageously, the antenna is disposed in a component of the car body, which is similar for different vehicle types of a series (such as a coupe or a convertible). For this purpose, the trunk lid, for example, comes into consideration. The antenna unit can be connected over a central interface with the continuing cables of the motor vehicle.
It is furthermore advantageous if, in the case of multi-shell car body components, such as trunk lids, hoods or doors, the antenna unit is constructed either between the wall parts of this car body component or connected with a wall part. The wall parts or the antenna unit and the wall part can be connected by conventional means, such as screws, adhesives, welding or the like.
It is particularly advantageous if the antenna unit is constructed as a modular unit in such a manner that, depending on the equipment of the vehicle, it is provided with different numbers of antennas and can also be retrofitted, for example, by subsequently installing a remote control for a parking heater.
With the antenna unit, it is possible to pre-manufacture engine hoods, trunk lids or doors completely and to bring these into the production.
The above, and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals designate the same elements. It is understood that the drawings are exemplary and not limiting.